Don't Let Me Be the Last To Know
by ShuraSelphie
Summary: A sweet little S+S. My first one. Please R&R and tell me whatcha think~!


Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day and a beautiful 13 year-old girl woke up for school. She slowly got out of bed and slipped on her navy blue pleaded skirt and her white skirt with the tassel around the collar. She always she looked somewhat like a sailor in her school uniform. She put her hair ties around her auburn hair, grabbed her backpack, slipped on her roller-blades and helmet, and skated out the door to school. When she got to school, she immediately saw her best friend, Tomoyo.

"Hey, Sakura!" Tomoyo called.

"Hey!" Sakura replied.

"How's it goin'?"

"Good, what about you?"

"I'm great. Did you study for the English test?"

"Oh my god, I complete forgot!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Tomoyo reassured. Then Syaoran walked by.

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura said and smiled.

"Hi," he said and blushed. Tomoyo and Sakura giggled as he walked into the school.

Sakura sighed and thought to herself '_Just tell him, Sakura!'_

"Sakura, something wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uhh, no, just thinking."

"About what?" Just then the bell rang. 

__

'Phew, saved by the bell.' Sakura thought.

Sakura walked in a couple minutes after Tomoyo did and ran into Syaoran in the hall. She fell on the ground and her books fell everywhere. 

"…Are you ok?" he asked. She looked up and saw who she ran into and her face became red. 

"I'm fine," she said trying to smile under the red. 

"Ok," he said helping her up and then helped her pick up her books. They walked into class not saying anything. Mr. Watanabe, their teacher, scolded them for being late. They just shrugged it off, and sat down. 

Syaoran thought to himself, _'Hrm…Sakura's acting really strange today…oh well.'_

When school was over, she once again bumped into Syaoran outside and was once again sprawled on the floor. 

"Uhh, Sakura, are you ok?" he asked.

She blushed again taking his hand to help her up, "Yeah, I'm ok. Sorry, I need to be more careful!" 

"It's ok, do you want me… to walk you home?" he blushed at his own question. 

"Sure," she smiled. 

As they walked home, Sakura finally got enough courage and spoke up, "Syaoran…"

"Yeah, Sakura?"

She blushed and got nervous again, "Umm, never mind."

"Ok, whatever, Sakura."

They finally arrived at her house and she waved goodbye to Syaoran with a big smile.

__

'Hrm…she's acting so shy around me lately. I wonder what's wrong.' Syaoran thought as he walked home, _'Man, I really should tell her…maybe Tomoyo would know what to do.'_

From her bedroom window, she watched Syaoran walk away and sighed, '_I wish I could just tell him…maybe Tomoyo would know what to do.'_ With that, she called Tomoyo.

"Hi, is Tomoyo there?"

"This is Tomoyo…"

"Hey, it's Sakura!"

"Yeah, I know." Tomoyo giggled.

"Tomoyo, I have a crisis…"

"What is it?"

"Well…it's about Syaoran…"

"Ooh! I knew it!"

"Well, I really….umm…like him."

"Aww! You guys would be sooo cute together!" 

Sakura blushed, "Yeah, I guess we would, heehee."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No! Are you kidding!? I'm WAY too chicken to do that…and plus, what would he say?"

"Well, you should tell him since he's your friend."

"Hmm…maybe you're right--" *BEEP*

"Oh, hold on, that's the call waiting."

"K." 

Tomoyo pressed the 'Flash' button on her phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Tomoyo there?"

"Yes, this is she, may I ask who's calling?"

"It's Syaoran."

"Oh, what are you calling about?"

"Uh…it's about Sakura…"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, you can't tell ANYONE! ESPECIALLY SAKURA!"

"OK OK! I won't tell anyone, now what is it?"

"Uhh…umm…well, I think…..I like her…a lot."

"Ohh! That is sooooo great!"

"Uh, sure."

"You should definitely tell her!"

"Hmm…do you really think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, fine. I will if I ever get the chance, now bye."

"Whatever, bye!" She pressed the 'Flash' button and back talking with Sakura.

"Who was that?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, it was…my mom!"

"Oh, ok, but I gotta go now and do my homework."

"Ok, bye, Sakura!" 

"Ok, bye, Tomoyo!" and they hung up the phone. 

"Hmm…how am I gonna tell Syaoran this?" she asked herself.

Meanwhile…

"Hmm…how am I gonna tell Sakura this?" Syaoran asked himself, "Well, I'll worry about it later…I should finish my homework."

Meanwhile at Sakura's…

"Kero, I don't know what to do!"

"I don't see how you can like him anyway."

"Well…he's nice, cute, smart, sweet…"

"I didn't ask to be made sick! I want to keep my appetite, thank you very much."

Sakura giggled, "Well, you asked!" falling on her bed backwards. Then Touya barged through the door and Kero fell motionless.

"Sakura, are you talking to yourself again?"

"NO!" she yelled back.

"Ok, but I know what I heard…"

"Just go away so I can get ready for bed!" 

"Fine, fine. I'll go away so you can continue your conversation with yourself." Touya said closing the door as Sakura threw a pillow at it. 

"I guess I should get ready for bed." She said.

"Ok," Kero replied. Sakura changed into her pajama's, brushed her teeth, and went to bed.

"Goodnight, Kero."

"G'night, Sakura."

She snuggled into her covers and feel fast asleep dreaming about Syaoran.

The next day at school in science class, they had to switch lab partners. Sakura was sad that she no longer sat with Tomoyo, but she was also happy her new lab partner was, of course, Syaoran. As she sat down next to him, her hand brushed his, and she blushed. 

"H-how are ya?" she asked,

"…Fine." he replied.

"Good, me too." she smiled.

"You, and you new partner will have to design a science project," their teacher announced. 

"Uhh, d-do you wanna come over to my house to work on the project?" Syaoran whispered.

"Sure, what time?" Sakura whispered back.

"Hrm…how about 4:00 tonight?"

"Ok, that sounds great!" she smiled.

"Sakura, Syaoran, stop talking or I'll have to separate you two." their teacher sternly interrupted. 

They both blushed and Tomoyo giggled.

At lunchtime while Tomoyo and Sakura were eating and talking, they saw Syaoran walking up to their table with Meiling hanging all over him as usual. Syaoran looked pissed and he yelled, "Please get off me, Meiling!"

Sakura giggled, she was glad he didn't like Meiling that much.

"Fine, Li!" Meiling got off him and walked away.

"Ahh, finally." Syaoran said sitting next to Sakura.

"She annoying you again?" Sakura asked.

"When isn't she?" he replied and Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. 

The bell rang, "See ya after school, Syaoran," Sakura said smiling.

After school around 3:50 Sakura headed over to Syaoran's house. She was really nervous and her stomach felt as if bats were flying around in it. She slowly walked up to his door and knocked on it. Syaoran slowly opened it and said, "Hi, Sakura."

"H-hi, Syaoran," she tried to smile, but all she could do was blush. He showed her inside and led the way to the living room. She sat her backpack onto the couch and sat down.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure, how about some water?" she replied.

"Ok, I'll be right back." While he was gone, she took some deep breaths and wiped her palms on her skirt. He returned carrying to glasses of ice water, he handed her a glass and she accidently brushed by his hand when she grabbed the glass. They both blushed.

"So, what are we gonna do for our project?" Sakura asked taking a sip of water.

"I have no idea whatsoever."

"Hmm, maybe we should do something with space," she suggested. 

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

"We could do the planets with like fruit and candy!"

"K, sounds good enough to me."

So, for the next hour, they worked on their science project. When it was about 5:30, Wei came home and started making dinner.

"Sakura, umm…do you…wanna stay for dinner?" Syaoran shyly asked.

"Sure, I just haveta call my dad and ask. Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen."  
"Mmmkay." Sakura went to the kitchen and called her dad. He said she could stay as long as she wanted (well, at least till 9:00). She was so happy, and her heart was jumping for joy inside. She gleefully skipped back to the living room.

"He said I could, and that I could stay until 9:00!"

"K, cool." he was sweating. _'Oh, why did I have to ask that!? Now, she's gonna be over here for a long time! But…I can finally tell her how I feel. Oh, thank god Meiling's not here!' _he sighed.

"Syaoran, are you ok?" she asked looking concerned.

"…Yeah, I'm fine, heh." he wiped his forehead.

"Children, your dinner is ready!" Wei called from the dining room.

"Ok, coming!" They both called back. They walked to the kitchen amd got their meals. They sat across from each other at the dining room table. They ate quickly not saying anything to each other. They kept peering at each other from their meals, each time they would make eye contact, they would blush. After dinner, Syaoran suggested they watch movies or play video games (which were in his bedroom). He led Sakura to his room and they slowly walked in together. Sakura noticed a picture on his nightstand of herself and Syaoran at the beach on the class field trip when they caught the Erase Card. She noticed him slightly blushing and smiling in it.

"So…what do ya wanna do?" he asked her,

"Hrm…I dunno."

She sat on his bed, _'Just tell him, Sakura!'_ a voice screamed inside her.

"S-s-syaoran…" she whispered.

"What?" he sat next to her looking intently into her sparkling green eyes,

"There's…umm…something I've been wanting to tell you…" she took a deep breath, she was sweating and was scared at what he was going to say after she told him how she felt.

"S-syaoren…I…ummm…like you…a lot…" she blushed immediately. Syaoran also blushed and smiled.

"Ya know, that kinda funny…because…I've been wanting to tell you the same thing…forever."

Sakura smiled, "Oh my gosh, really!?"

"Yeah, Sakura, I actually kind of….love you…"

Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she threw her arms around him .

"Oh, Syaoran, I love you too!" she whispered.

He embraced her lovingly and they hugged which seemed like forever, until the phone rang. It startled them both, and they jumped away from each other. Syaoran picked up the phone carefully.

"H-hello?"

"Hi Li! It's Meiling!"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Just checking in…is Kinomoto still there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just--"

"Ok, whatever, Meiling. I gotta go now."

"Hmph, fine." he hung up the phone looking relieved.

"Who was that?" asked Sakura.  
"Meiling." he replied.

"Oh…what did she want?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you were still here."

"Geez, she's overprotective!"

"Yeah, it gets annoying."

"I bet so. Well, maybe I should go home now, because I still got some homework to do."

"Ok, well see ya tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, bye…I love you!" she smiled.

"I love you too." Syaoran smiled at Sakura as she walked out of his bedroom. He looked out of his window as she happily skipped out of his view., he sighed, _'I told her, finally, and it feels so good!'_

Wei knocked on the door, "Master Syaoran, may I speak to you a moment?"

"Yes, come in."

Wei walked in, "Master Syaoran, you seem happier than usual, was it because of that young girl who just left?"

"Umm…no." he flushed.

"Well, anyway, Syaoran, we have some important news from the elders."

"What is it?"

"You have been called back home for some extra training in preparation for your being head of the Li clan."

"But, but--"

"No buts, Master Syaoran, that is an order."

"When do I have to leave!?"

"The day after tomorrow. I advise you start packing immediately."

"Fine." Wei left the room and Syaoran slumped down on his bed and put his face in his hands. He then realized he had to tell Sakura, that he had to…leave her. He packed peering from time to time at the picture Sakura had noticed earlier on his nightstand. Oh, how he was going to miss her! How was he supposed to tell her this? He had just made her so happy, now…he has to break her heart.

Meanwhile at Sakura's…

She happily sighed, "I finally told him! I'm sooooo happy now!"

She fell back on her bed smiling widly, "I guess I'll get ready for bed."

The next day, when Sakura got to school, she ran to Tomoyo.

"Oh my god, guess what!?" Sakura yelled.

Startled, Tomoyo replied, "W-what!?"

"I TOLD HIM!!!"

"Told who, what….oh yeah! What did he say?"

"He said he loved me too!!!"

"Oh my god, that is soooo great!"

"I know, I can't stop smiling!"

"I'm sooo happy for you!"

"I hope he gets to school soon!"

"Oh, there he is," Tomoyo pointed to him walking. He was avoiding them because he was so devastated.

"Hi, Syaoran!" Sakura called to him. He walked to the, with his head down.

"Oh…hi, Sakura."

"Syaoran, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure…I'll talk to you about it after school."

"Umm, ok."

"I'll meet you by the cherry blossom tree after school."

"Ok," she said worriedly.

"See you after school."

"K, bye." she watched him walk into the school. Sakura sighed, " I wonder what's wrong."

"Nothing serious, I hope," Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, hopefully…"

When school was finally over, she walked, instead of skated, to the cherry blossom tree in the park, which was her favorite spot in the park. She saw Syaoran waiting for her. She ran up to him.

"Hey, Syaoran!"

"…Hi…"

"W-what did you wanna tell me?"

"Sakura, you might wanna sit down for this…"

"Umm…ok." Sakura sat down on the ground under the tree, Syaoran sat next to her. They didn't take their eyes off each other.

Syaoran breathed in deeply, "Sakura…" he began.

She looked intently into his serious expression. _'God…why do I have to do this!? I don't want to break her heart. This will kill her!' _he thought to himself.

He started again, "Sakura…I have to go back to Hong Kong…"

"Oh, are you visiting your family?"

"No…well, sorta…"

"Oh, then why are you going there?"

"The Li Clan has called me back…for good."

"WHAT!? FOR GOOD!?"

"…Yeah…"

"W-when are you leaving!?" her eyes were filling with tears.

"I have to leave tomorrow," he felt a few tears escape his eyes too.

"Tomorrow!?"

"…Yeah…"

"B-but….you can't go! I don't want you to go!!!" she started crying.

"I don't want to go either…but I have to…" he put his arms around her, and let her cry in his arms.

"W-will I ever see you again?"

"I promise, I'll be back…sometime."

"I promise to visit someday…if I ever can."

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too."

"Syaoran stroked her hair, "I'm really sorry I have to go…this wasn't supposed to happen."

"No, I understand, it's your calling."

They hugged and she cried.

"I have…to go now…but I have something to give you to remember me by." he fidgeted through the pockets in his backpack and found a little box with a ribbon around it. He handed the box to her, "Here."

She took it and opened it, "Oh! It's beautiful!" It was a necklace shaped in a heart with a cherry blossom engraved on it and he put it around her neck, "Thank you."

"Your welcome…and now, I do have to go…"

"No, please don't go…" she hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry, I have to now." he stood up.

"Goodbye, Syaoran. I'll never forget you…I love you."

"Goodbye, Sakura, I love you too." He slowly walked away choking back the tears. She waved goodbye to him still crying.

'_I can't believe he's really gone.' _she wiped her eyes. She slowly stood up, picked up her roller blades and backpack, and walked home still crying. 

When she got home, she ran to her bedroom and cried face down on her bed.

"Why, why, why!?" she cried.

Kero floated over to her, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!"

"Ok, ok!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR AWHILE!"

He floated away. She continued crying until she felt sick. The next day Sakura didn't go to school because she was sick, and Syaoran wasn't at school because he had to leave that day. Tomoyo was kind of worried and she came to Sakura's house to bring her, her homework. She ran Sakura's doorbell. Sakura put her pink robe on, and walked downstairs to the door. She saw it was Tomoyo and opened it.

"Hey, Sakura. Why weren't you at school today?"

"I didn't feel very well," she sniffled.

"It was weird, because Syaoran wasn't there either."

At the sound of his name, Sakura burst into tears again.

"He had to leave…" she whispered.

"What, who?"

"Syaoran…he went back to Hong Kong."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! When is he coming back!?"

"I don't know, he didn't know either."

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!"

"I know…I don't know if I'll ever be happy again…"

***

Well, that ends Ch. 1~! Ch. 2 will be coming as soon as I finish writing it out. Oh, an I fixed the spelling errors too in Syaoran. Please R&R of what I have so far (heh, that rhymed!) 

Thanks,

ShuraSelphie


End file.
